


The Shared Room Dilemma

by KatzRoad



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzRoad/pseuds/KatzRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just <i>had</i> to share a room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shared Room Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, surprise, this should have been its own story to begin with. Whatever, I hope you enjoy this one too. It has a male New Zealand so heads up.

They had to share a room. They just  _had_  to share a fucking room. Of course, it wasn’t like Arthur’s home had anymore rooms to spare. And it’s certainly not like he harboured a great infatuation for his roommate. Oh no, he definitely didn’t have any fantasies or arousing dreams involving said roommate; none where he was kissing him, and holding him, and running his fingers slowly down said roommate’s twitching—

_“Fuck.”_   Benjamin swore, grinding his hips against the mattress.

He grumbled miserably and looked over at the clock. It had struck three in the morning, and he was still wide-awake. The brunette flipped over onto his back and stared at the acoustic ceiling above him. There was no way he could get any sleep… not with  _him_  in the same room. Not with  _him_ sleeping so comfortably and so soundly that he made the New Zealander’s skin tingle with each soft breath he took.

Jett clutched his pillow as he slept, occasionally running a hand across his broad chest to scratch an itch. Unlike his roommate wallowing in self-turmoil, the rugged Australian was able to go to bed without a problem. Benjamin envied him so much right now. He didn’t have to deal with a dilemma like this at three in the morning. Damn his ability to sleep so deeply and still look so cute while he snored…

Damn it all.

Benjamin tore the sheets from his body and glared at the erection straining against his briefs. Oz surely wouldn’t have to deal with a stubborn boner at three in the morning, when there was rest to be had. Of course, said stubborn boner wasn’t spurred from the countless fantasies and sexual stories conjured up about him. The shorter male chewed his lip as he cupped his erection. God, he was so hopeless.

He hissed as his hand slipped under the elastic band. Benjamin closed his eyes as he gave his cock a firm squeeze. A scenario came into mind, a scenario he secretly played out in his head from time to time. Jett was hovering over him with a devious glint in his eyes. The New Zealander would tilt his head up and kiss the taller bloke, who would return the kiss tenfold.

Another set of fingers crawled under his tank top and teased his nipple. To him, those were Jett’s fingers, running up and down his chest tenderly. The younger brunette would run his own hands down the Australian’s chest, admiring firm muscles and widely speckled chest hairs. Benjamin gasped as he gave his erection another squeeze. Jett would probably be chuckling at him then, maneuvering a thumb over the silt and giving his length a soft tug upwards.

_“Already? I barely even touched you…”_

Teasing him mercilessly, the New Zealander would raise a knee and nudge it close to Jett’s own ignored erection.

_“You’re the one to talk.”_

A shiver ran up Benjamin’s spine as he sped up the pace of his stroking. He pictured Jett chuckling some more before giving him another firm kiss. The New Zealander could probably grind his hips against the other’s, letting their erections brush against each other and taking pleasure in the sensation, as well as in Jett’s husky moans. The Australian would ask him to do that again, his breath hot and throaty in Benjamin’s ear. He’d obliged immediately and eagerly thrust his hips against Jett’s again.

_“Do that again.”_  he would growl wantonly, his voice husky and green eyes piercing his in the darkness,  _“Ah fuck Ben…”_

_“J-Jett…”_  Benjamin mumbled.

By now, he guessed they would be covered in a thin layer of sweat as their hips rocked in rhythm. Jett probably might have gotten impatient and would move a hand down to grasp both their cocks. Benjamin gasped sharply at the sudden grab, groaning again as the larger man pumped their erections with rough strokes of his hand. It wasn’t before long the New Zealander would feel that familiar coil in his lower stomach. He was so close… they were so close… he could hear the Australian’s voice…

_"Fuck Ben I’m close…!”_

 " _Fuck I can't...!"_

_"Ben I'm...!"_

The New Zealander bit his lip as he climaxed hard and spilled over himself, coming down from his fantasy orgasm and into real life where he held his twitching erection in hand. Benjamin opened his eyes, and Jett was still sleeping soundly as ever; completely unaware of the event that just happened one bed over. The shorter man sighed hopelessly, wiping the evidence of his vulgar little act on the sheets, and turned away from the Australian’s direction. Glancing at the clock once again, he noticed that it hasn’t even struck three thirty, yet he remained awake and riled up.

God, he was so hopeless.

If only he had the courage. Benjamin wished he could just straight up tell Jett how he felt about him. But there was always that nagging bit of doubt in the back of his head. What if the Australian didn’t return the feelings? What if Jett only saw him as family or just a friend?

He wanted to be more than just friends.

_“Damn it…”_  the New Zealander groaned.

 

* * *

Morning came, and Benjamin dragged himself downstairs for breakfast. Jett was already at the table, finishing off his second helping of eggs and toast. The brunette took his seat and eyed the plate that was already out for him. He didn’t have an appetite at all…  let alone the strength to raise a fork. Arthur looked up from his newspaper and raised an eyebrow at the New Zealander.

“What’s the matter with you?” he asked.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Benjamin said grimly.

“Why not?”

The Englishman was pointed to the direction of Jett, who was happily munching on a piece of toast. Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but noticed that Benjamin had fallen asleep. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his newspaper.

_“Boys…”_  he scoffed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I need more OZNZ in my life to be honest.


End file.
